Cher journal
by Luna Strange
Summary: Il y a peu de temps a été découvert un journal datant de 1998 aux alentours d'un grand lac écossais. Il semble appartenir a une ancienne élève de Poudlard qui avait appartenu à la maison des serdaigles. Personne à part moi ne s'est intéressé à cet écrit q
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre de ma première fanfic HP alors j'espère que ça vous plaira! Je l'ai écrite pendant les vacances mais je tiens à vous prévenir que je risque de mettre du temps à publier le prochain chapitre à cause des cours et des tonnes de devoirs que je me tappe! Enfin bref, la vie de tout un chacun n'est-ce pas! Donnez votre avis surtout, ça me fera super plaisir et ça m'aidera à m'améliorer!**  
**

**Cher journal…**

**Chapitre premier :**

**Les malheurs d'une pauvre petite fille triste**

**Lundi 1er septembre 1998**

Cher journal,

**13h30**

Je n'aurais jamais pensé, il y a quelques années, qu'un jour, je trouverais quelconque utilité à rédiger un journal. J'ai toujours détesté le français et rechigné lorsqu'il fallait faire des expressions écrites. Mais cela remonte à bien loin : l'école primaire. A l'époque, j'avais une amie, Sarah et nous avions déjà programmé toute notre vie ensembles : à la fin de l'année, nous rentrerions toutes deux dans le même collège du quartier nord de Londres, nous passerions toutes les classes ensembles avant de faire notre entrée dans la cours des grands, le lycée central. Une fois notre baccalauréat en poche, nous louerions un appartement dans la citée universitaire et nous irions faire la fête tous les soirs. Nous avions décidé que nous aurions notre premier petit copain à 14 ans, que 16 ans était le plus bel âge qui soit et que nous perdrions notre virginité à 17 ans.

Seulement, le matin de mes onze ans, j'ai reçu cette lettre étrange, envoyée par un hibou. Mon image du pigeon voyageur en a été bouleversée à tout jamais ! Au début, j'étais incroyablement heureuse, je me sentais plus forte que n'importe qui, j'étais Wonderwoman, comme dans les bandes dessinées américaines. On me comparait toujours à mon inséparable amie Sarah, la talentueuse, la blonde flamboyante et voilà que, pour une fois, c'était moi la vedette du show ! Et puis, le soufflet est vite retombé lorsque je me suis rendu compte que tous les projets que nous avions bâti, Sarah et moi, année après année, ne se réaliseraient jamais. J'ai alors maudit la magie et le monde des sorciers. De tout mon cœur. Je me suis détesté et je croix que je me déteste encore.

J'ai rejoint ma meilleure amie chez notre glacier préféré et, les larmes aux yeux, je lui ai mentit. Je ne l'avais jamais fait avant et nous nous étions promis de ne jamais le faire. Je l'ai regardé bien en face et je lui ais dit, le cœur battant que mes parents avaient décidé de m'envoyer dans un pensionnat huppé d'Oxford. Sarah est restée immobile pendant quelques instants et, alors que le silence s'éternisait, elle m'a tendu mon cadeau, s'est levée et est sortie à toute vitesse en pleurant. J'ai ouvert le cadeau : un médaillon d'or dont le pendentif représentait un cœur et, en le retournant, j'ai découvert une petite inscription : « _Anna et Sarah Banana, amies pour la vie »_. J'ai suivit l'exemple de Sarah et, le soir même, après avoir pleuré de longues heures dans mon lit, j'ai supplié mes parents d'oublier cette fameuse lettre et de me laisser aller au collège avec Sarah. Bien entendu, ils ont refusé.

Deux mois plus tard, j'étais à bord du Poudlard Express, en route pour ma nouvelle école, le cœur lourd et les idées noires. Heureusement, j'y ai rencontré Monika qui devint ma nouvelle meilleure amie. Avec ses longs cheveux noir corbeau et ses immenses yeux mauves, elle était magnifique et populaire avant même d'avoir mis les pieds au château. J'avais vraiment le chic pour me trouver des amies plus belles et plus extraverties que moi. Un gage de sécurité et de pérennité pour ma propre espèce. Je m'en rends encore plus compte maintenant que je n'ai plus personne. Enfin bref, de ma première à la fin de ma sixième année à Poudlard, je fus connue en tant que « L'Amie-De-Monika-De-Serdaigle ». Parce que bien entendu, nous nous étions retrouvé dans la même maison. Je n'ai jamais oublié Sarah, seulement, après des milliers de vains coups de fils, je me suis lassée et j'ai décidé de passer à autre chose.

Il n'empêche que je porte toujours mon médaillon, il est même devenu mon porte-bonheur. Il n'a quand même pas empêché cette rencontre avec Monika… Comme je l'ai dit, ce fut une bonne chose sur le coup, mais à long terme, un très mauvais investissement. Entre notre première et notre sixième année, elle est sortit avec une bonne vingtaine de garçons. Il faut dire que des gryffondors aux serpentards en passant par les poufsouffles et bien entendu les serdaigles, les garçons se traînaient tous à ses pieds. A la fin de notre sixième année donc, elle s'est trouvé une nouvelle proie : Slim Mc Pherson, un garçon très populaire de notre maison. Avec ses cheveux blond vénitien et sa barbe naissante très virile (d'après certaines filles parce que moi, ce genre de choses ne m'attire pas spécialement) il était l'équivalent masculin de Monika.

S'ils étaient sortis ensembles, ils auraient certainement été LE couple de l'année. Ma chère meilleure amie avait tout calculé pour qu'il ne puisse pas lui résister et lui demande de sortir avec lui avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Elle avait sensiblement raccourcit la jupe de son uniforme, et avait ouvert son chemisier plus que nécessaire. Elle se mettait en valeur quoi et se tartinait le visage chaque matin. Elle restait optimiste et ne lâchait pas le morceau mais, au bout de trois semaines, une semaine à peine avant la fin des cours, Slim n'avait toujours pas levé le petit doigt. Jusque là, ça ne me concernait pas trop ! C'est vrai, je n'étais pas toujours d'accord avec les méthodes de Monika mais je ne disais rien parce que, après tout, elle était la seule amie que j'avais. Il y avait bien cette cours qui lui tournait autour mais ces filles qui en faisaient partie étaient toutes sans cervelle, sans aucun caractère, aucun intérêt.

Alors je me suis laissé piéger à traîner avec une fille qui, année après année, s'était transformée en vraie bimbo exactement comme ces filles dont Sarah et moi nous nous moquions autrefois. De vraies salopes (pardonne-moi l'expression) superficielles et sans cervelle et vraiment teigneuses avec ça. J'en ai eu la preuve lorsque, contre toute attente, au détour d'un couloir, alors que je me rendais seule à la bibliothèque (Monika détestait cet endroit), il m'a arrêté et m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. J'ai été très surprise mais je lui ais répondu non en espérant que cela ne parvienne pas aux oreilles de mes « chères » amies.

Seulement ces saletés avaient leurs « agents » partout et la rumeur s'est vite répandue. Tout s'est alors envenimé avec Monika et les autres : elles se sont mises à me détester et à me faire des coups bas, des « blagues » vicieuses et foncièrement mauvaises. Quelques jours avant les vacances d'été, Monika a réussi à me coincer dans une salle de classe vide et m'a menacé d'une façon particulièrement vulgaire : « T'es une vraie salope de m'avoir piqué mon copain ! Je peux te dire qu'avec les autres, on va te le faire payer jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ! A la rentrée, tu vas souffrir et peut-être même pendant les vacances si on trouve le moyen ! » J'aurais voulu lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur mais, avant que je n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, elle était déjà partie. Heureusement, elle et les « bimbos » comme j'ai prit l'habitude de les surnommer n'ont pas eu le temps de faire des représailles et j'ai pu partir tranquillement en vacances.

J'ai été incroyablement contente de retrouver mes parents, je leur ai même sauté au coup en les voyant à King's Cross Station, ce que je ne faisait jamais. La honte maintenant que j'y repense ! D'ailleurs, j'ai bien vu Monika qui se foutait de ma gueule de l'autre côté de quai. Le premier mois de vacances s'est plutôt bien passé et puis, début août, j'ai reçu un hibou anonyme mais, en lisant le contenu, j'ai vite compris de qui il pouvait provenir :

_Chers monsieur et madame Sark, _

_Nous avons tous été consternés en apprenant la nouvelle. Nous espérons que vous tenez le choc ! Perdre une enfant si jeune, quelle tragédie ! Ecrasée en plus par les toilettes d'un vaisseau spatial, c'est vraiment bête ! Mais bon, il faut bien l'avouer, Anna avait quand même le chic pour se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et pas que en ce qui concerne les garçons si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Vous comprendrez bien que votre fille ne me manque pas tellement après ce qu'elle m'a fait subir mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, maintenant vous êtes débarrassés, la vie continue alors profitez-en bien et oubliez-là. Cette fille ne méritait pas l'amour que vous lui portiez ! Haut les cœurs ! _

_PS : Si vous avez des problèmes d'argent, n'ayez pas de scrupules à jeter son corps dans une fosse commune, tout le monde comprendra ! _

_Vous-Savez-Qui (non, pas celui-là, l'Autre, celle qui ADORE votre fille !)_

Ce fut une horreur de lire cela et j'en frémit encore, rien qu'en l'écrivant ici. Sur le moment, j'ai remercié Merlin d'avoir trouvé ce courrier avant mes parents, ils auraient été effondrés en lisant ces quelques lignes mêmes s'ils avaient su que tout était faux. J'ai brûlé le parchemin et j'ai renvoyé le hibou. J'étais toute tremblante et je me suis effondrée sur mon lit. J'ai dû prendre des calmants pour ne pas que papa et maman ne remarquent mon état. Les jours suivants, je me suis mise à redouter de plus en plus la rentrée au point que j'en faisais des cauchemars terribles et que, chaque fois que j'y pensais, les battements de mon cœurs s'accéléraient tellement que j'étais persuadée de mourir illico d'une crise cardiaque.

Il y a une semaine, un nouveau paquet m'a achevé : il s'agissait d'une de ces espèces de couronnes que l'on commande pour les enterrements. Dessus, il y avait marqué : « _Feu Anna Sark »_. Je n'ai pas pu m'en débarrasser comme ça alors je l'ai cachée sous mon lit. Je ne pouvais rien dire à mes parents seulement je mourrais de trouille alors, sans rien expliquer, je les ai supplié de ne pas me renvoyer à Poudlard, que je n'y survivrais pas mais ils ont prit ça comme un caprice et m'ont envoyée dans ma chambre. Je n'en suis pas sortie pendant deux jours et puis il a bien fallu que je me rende compte que tout cela n'allait rien arranger alors j'ai finit par descendre et m'excuser auprès de papa et maman. Je leur ai expliqué que je n'avais plus aucuns amis, que Monika m'en voulait et ils m'ont répondu qu'il fallait que j'affronte les épreuves, que ça me préparerait à entrer dans la vraie vie.

Voilà donc les malheurs d'une pauvre petite fille triste qui est sûre, assise seule dans son compartiment du Poudlard Express, que ses jours sont comptés.

**15h53**

Je commençais à m'ennuyer sérieusement lorsque Monika et ses bimbos sont passées dans mon compartiment. Je m'attendais à des insultes, des représailles mais elles semblaient ne même pas percevoir ma présence, comme si je n'étais pas là. Elles se sont installées, je n'ai rien dit. Elles se sont mises à parler de moi entre elles, je n'ai rien dit. Après tout, puisqu'elles me laissaient tranquille, autant ne pas attirer l'attention mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si difficile de ne pas ouvrir la bouche alors que l'on parle de vous en des termes si peu élogieux :

« Heureusement, on est débarrassées de « Anna-couche-toi-là », a entamé Monika.

Ses petits toutous attitrés ont hoché bêtement la tête d'un même mouvement. Une d'entre elle a même réussi à articuler quelques mots :

Je me demande à qui elle a légué ses biens dans son testament !

Mais à moi ! A répliqué Monika comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Pourtant, elle te déteste, a protesté l'autre.

C'est certain mais la pauvre était seule au monde, j'étais la seule qui pouvait encore la supporter avec son caractère aigri de vieille fille ! A répondu la diablesse.

Il faut dire, a continué une blondasse sur gonflée que ça devait la mettre de très mauvaise humeur de ne toujours pas avoir de petit copain. Elle est tellement hideuse ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, je me suis mordu la langue pour empêcher les mots de sortir de ma bouche et j'ai serré très fort mon médaillon ce qui m'a rappelé Sarah et toutes ces choses que nous avions planifiées. A 14 ans, elle était sûrement sortie avec son premier petit copain alors que moi non, j'étais bien trop occupée à jouer les intermédiaires entre Monika et ses centaines de prétendants. A16 ans, elle avait dû passer la plus belle année de sa vie alors que moi non puisque j'avais dû exécuter les quatre volontés de Monika et qu'en fin d'année, j'en avais été très bien récompensé. Je parie que, dès le jour de ses 17 ans : dans trois semaines, Sarah s'enverra en l'air avec le premier venu alors que je serais en train de bûcher pour mes Aspic. La vie est vraiment trop injuste !

Heureusement, après avoir médit de moi, ne trouvant plus rien de pire à dire sur mon compte, les « mangemortes en puissance » s'en sont retourné dans leur compartiment en gloussant comme des dindes. J'ai vu Slim passé dans le couloir juste au moment où elles sortaient. Il m'a vu en train de pleurer, je le sais puisque nos regard se sont croisé mais il a préféré poursuivre son chemin en m'ignorant et en blaguant avec ses copains comme si de rien n'était. Et dire que tout était de la faute de ce garçon qui ne me plaisait même pas, ne me plairait jamais et ne m'avait jamais plu !

Lorsque je raconte mes malheurs sur tes pages blanches, j'ai l'impression très sécurisante qu'ils restent enfermés dans ces mots que je trace, dans cette encre qui imprègne ton papier. Lorsque je t'ai vu il y a trois jours dans la vitrine de la libraire, je n'ai pas pu résister : avec ta belle couverture de cuir brun et ces lettres d'or magnifiquement gravées tu m'es apparu comme un chevalier à l'armure dorée, prêt à me secourir et à régler tous mes problèmes. Je sais, c'est complètement ridicule, mais j'ai l'impression que je suis tombée amoureuse de ton aspect ancien avec ces lettres finement dessinées et formant cette inscription : « _Diary of all secrets_ ». Le journal de tous les secrets… Ce nom m'a semblé prédestiné et je me suis dit que, puisque je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne, autant faire confiance à quelque chose pour confier ma vie et mes malheurs. J'ai mis longtemps avant de tracer les premières lettres sur ta toute première page parce que je ne savais pas par où commencé le récit d'une vie entière et je ne voulais surtout pas gâcher ces premiers moments d'intimité. Maintenant que je me suis lancée, je pense ne plus jamais pouvoir me passer de toi !

Je te nomme officiellement : « _Gardien des malheurs d'une pauvre petite fille triste._ »


	2. Chapter 2

Bon d'accord, je l'avoue: j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance mais ce serait quand même mieux si vous me disiez comment vous trouvez l'histoire pour que je sache si ça vous toujours le coup que je publie les prochains chapitres!

**Chapitre deuxième :**

**Quand la naïveté et la gentillesse jouent de mauvais tours**

Samedi 2 septembre 1998

**6h08**

Cher journal,

Hier soir, en descendant du train, je suis restée un moment perdue devant les calèches à fixer les sombrals. J'ai remarqué que Harry Potter avait la même attitude que la mienne mais sans doute pas pour le même motif. C'est vrai, il s'agit du « Survivant » alors il a sans doute des préoccupations bien plus importantes que les miennes ! J'ai remarqué qu'il avait encore grandit pendant les vacances et que ses beaux yeux verts brillaient étrangement. Il pensait certainement au professeur Dumbledore, mort en fin d'année dernière, tué, tout le monde le savait maintenant par le professeur Rogue notre ex professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Harry a dû sentir que quelqu'un l'observait parce qu'il a vite reprit son masque d'impassibilité et s'est rapidement engouffré dans une calèche en compagnie de ses fidèles amis.

J'ai eu un petit pincement au cœur quand il s'est éloigné de mon champ de vision. Pas la peine de te poser des questions, je te le dis dors et déjà : j'aime bien Harry Potter. En fait, je l'aime beaucoup…plus que beaucoup…enfin tu voix ! Ca a commencé dès ma première année. Au début, je ne l'avais pas remarqué en particulier, il était célèbre mais les personnes connues ne m'attirent pas vraiment, c'est plutôt le contraire pour moi d'ailleurs… Enfin bref, ensuite je l'ai vu en train de rire avec ses deux amis et je l'ai envié. Beaucoup envié. Au début, je ne savais pas trop pourquoi parce que j'étais persuadé d'avoir trouvé en la personne de Monika la meilleure amie du monde mais maintenant, j'ai tout compris. Je ne riais pas assez avec Monika, nous n'étions pas assez complices, assez joyeuses et insouciantes. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis plus optimiste que lorsque je t'ai écrit hier parce que je sais que tout s'arrangera ! Tu comprendras un peu plus tard parce que, pour l'instant, je poursuis mon récit.

La raison pour laquelle j'étais restée planté là, comme une gourde, à regarder les sombrals, c'est que je ne savais pas avec qui partager une calèche et que j'étais incroyablement gênée. Finalement, comme Harry était parti et que, peu à peu, le terrain se désertifiait, j'ai reprit mes esprits et je me suis précipitée vers la dernière calèche. Je me retrouvais donc en compagnie de deux géants de l'équipe de Quidditch de poufsouffle qui ouvrirent leurs yeux grands comme des soucoupes en me voyant monter avec eux. J'étais vraiment très mal-à-l'aise alors pendant tout le trajet, j'évitais de leur prêter attention ce qui était vraiment ardu en tenant compte du fait que ces messieurs chuchotaient entre eux en me lançant des regards en coin très peu discrets. J'étais très soulagée lorsque nous sommes enfin arrivés à destinations mais j'étais loin de me douter de ce qui m'attendait.

J'étais en train de grimper les marches, pressée de me retrouver au chaud dans la grande salle pour manger lorsque l'un des gros garçons me essaya de me rattraper et arriva devant moi rouge et essoufflé. Je ne me posais plus de questions en ce qui concernait les piètres performances de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle… Il se pencha dangereusement vers moi et murmura :

« C'est combien pour une nuit ?

Comme j'étais trop choquée pour répondre, son copain s'avança à son tour et déclara en sortant quelques mornilles ne la poche de sa robe :

On a de quoi payer, tu sais, tu peux nous donner le prix ! En plus, avec nous deux, tu fais d'une pierre deux coups !

Lorsqu'il me fit un clin d'œil porcin, je failli hurler de fureur mais j'étais une Serdaigle après tout alors, la tête haute, la démarche noble, je leur suis passé devant sans dire un mot. Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui a pu leur faire croire que je m'abaisserais à une telle chose !

Heureusement, le reste de la soirée s'est mieux déroulé. Je dirais même beaucoup mieux ! Nous n'avions absolument aucune idée de qui serait notre nouveau directeur et nous avons été particulièrement étonnés en le découvrant. En effet, nous n'avions pas un mais plusieurs directeurs : deux jumeaux, un frère et sa sœur. C'était facile à deviner en voyant leurs tailles, leurs yeux, les traits de leurs visages identiques. Tout le monde est resté bouche bé en les voyant, surtout parce qu'ils étaient jeune. On s'était imaginé Mac Gonagall en directrice ou alors quelqu'un qui lui ressemble mais certainement pas à cela. C'est comme si nous avions eu un premier ministre de trente ans au lieu de ce vieux croûton que nous avons aujourd'hui ! Seule, à l'extrémité de la table des serdaigles, j'ai cherché Harry des yeux et je l'ai vu qui crispait la mâchoire. Ca doit être dur pour lui de se rendre compte que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant et qu'il allait falloir tirer un trait définitif sur Dumbledore.

La cérémonie de répartition s'est déroulée comme elle le fait depuis des centaines d'années et puis le directeur a prit la parole :

Comme vous vous en êtes sûrement rendu compte, nous serons, à partir de maintenant deux à diriger cette école ce qui n'est pas superflue par ces temps troublés. Ne vous méprenez pas sur notre âge : nous somme tout deux métamorphomages et, contrairement à ce que notre apparence pourrait laisser croire, nous somme aussi âgé, sinon plus que ce cher Albus que nous regrettons tous.

La directrice, quand à elle, a continué avec les explications d'usage qui, elles non plus, n'ont certainement pas changé depuis des centaines d'années.

A la fin du repas, j'étais tellement fatiguée que je me dirigeais dans les couloirs comme une zombie, sans regarder où je marchais et j'ai faillis m'écraser sur le sol lorsque je me suis faite tirée en arrière par quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un comme j'ai pu le découvrir quelques temps plus tard. Il s'agissait en effet de Monika. J'étais prête à m'enfuir en courant découvrant qui elle était mais elle ma retenu en déclarant d'une voix pitoyable :

« Non, attends ! Je suis désolée.

Désolée ! Je me suis exclamée complètement interloquée.

Oui. Tu sais, en ce qui me concerne, tu es toujours restée mon amie, c'est les autres qui m'ont obligé à faire tout ça.

Mais enfin, pourquoi leur obéis-tu !

Une lueur de pur terreur s'est alors allumée dans ses yeux et elle a murmuré :

Par peur ! Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi tu sais…

Mon cœur a fait un bond et je me suis sentie à nouveau comme une super héroïne. J'ai eu une bouffée d'adrénaline et de joie et j'ai répété pour être sûre :

Alors nous sommes toujours amies ?

Elle a sourit de son sourire lumineux qui fait chavirer tout le monde et elle a acquiescé.

Ecoute, a-t-elle ajouté sur le ton de la confidence, je propose que nous nous voyions demain soir dans la salle sur demande pour reparler de tout cela. Vers minuit.

C'est d'accord.

Ok. Je partirais du dortoir avant toi pour que Melissa et Annabelle ne se doutent de rien. A plus tard !

Et elle s'est évaporé aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Je suis restée un long moment immobile dans la salle de classe à réaliser ce qui m'arrivait puis le sourire m'est monté aux lèvres et il n'a plus disparu jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Je ne serais plus seule ! Tu te rends compte ? Plus jamais !

J'ai hâte d'être à minuit ce soir pour retrouver ma meilleure amie de tous les temps ! En attendant, je me lève parce que, mine de rien, ça m'a bien prit une heure pour t'écrire tout ça et les serdaigles se lèvent toujours tôt, même le week-end !

Dimanche 3 septembre 1998

**10h34**

J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi suis-je toujours aussi naïve ! Comment ais-je pu penser, rien qu'une seconde que cette peste de Monika se repentait de tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir et que ses petits toutous dociles la menaient par le bout du nez ! Elle a simplement sourit, m'a léché les bottes et moi, je suis immédiatement tombée dans le panneau ! Franchement, je suis bête et je comprends qu'elle en profite abondamment ! Mais commençons par le commencement…

Hier matin, la journée a vraiment mal commencé. J'ai passé toute la matinée à la bibliothèque et, alors que je farfouillais dans les rayonnages poussiéreux, je me suis retrouvée dans la section « Z » où personne ne va jamais…exception faite de cette fois apparemment puisque j'y ai découvert Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley en train de se caresser, appuyés contre les étagères. Je suis devenue toute rouge et les larmes me sont montées aux yeux. Heureusement, j'ai eu le temps de faire demi-tour avant qu'ils ne m'aperçoivent. De toute manière, ni Ginny qui me tournait le dos, ni Harry qui avait le nez plongé dans sa poitrine n'auraient pu ne serait-ce que me remarquer. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de terminer mon travail et je suis allée m'enfermer dans les toilettes pour pleurer tranquillement en compagnie de cette très chère Mimi Geignarde. Il y avait de quoi puisque Harry préfère cette petite cruche à moi ! Je parie qu'elle, au moins, elle perdra sa virginité bien avant le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire ! Moi, je resterais vierge toute ma vie, je n'aurais jamais d'enfants et je mourrais seule comme une recluse dans ma vieille maison délabrée des années cinquante avec mais 38 chats… Enfin bref, ce ne fut pas le pire de ma journée !

Lorsque je me suis enfin décidée à aller déjeuner, c'était pour me retrouver assise juste en face de la table des gryffondor avec un spectacle très intéressant sous les yeux : Potter et Weasley en train de se rouler des pelles carrément mutantes ! J'ai d'ailleurs décidé que, à partir de maintenant, je les nommerais par leurs noms parce que je les déteste, ce sont des ennemis ! Enfin bref, ce ne fut pas le pire de ma journée !

Le soir venu, je me suis couchée toute habillée et, lorsque j'ai entendu Monika sortir du dortoir, j'ai compté dix minutes et je l'ai suivie. Je me suis dirigée vers la salle sur demande en faisant bien attention à ne pas tomber sur Rusard et j'ai eu la surprise de ne pas y trouver Monika. Je me suis dit qu'elle avait dû se perdre et je l'ai attendu pendant plus d'une heure dans la pièce qui s'était transformée en une salle aux couleurs chaudes et pourvue de plusieurs fauteuils bien moelleux. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai conclu qu'elle s'était sûrement fait prendre par un professeur et je suis sortie. Je n'ai pas pu aller bien plus loin parce que j'ai trouvé Rusard qui m'attendait juste devant la porte, un papier en main.

« Je ne sais pas qui m'a envoyé ce courrier, a-t-il murmuré en me regardant, mais je suis content que cette personne l'ai faite ! »

A ce moment-là, j'ai eu comme un flash et j'ai tout compris. Monika m'avait tendu un piège grossier et je m'étais laisse faire comme une mule, comme un mouton qui suis le chien bergé. Je suis vraiment trop nulle. Rusard a prit rendez-vous avec moi le lendemain à 13h pour que je le suive toute l'après-midi afin de l'aider dans les diverses tâches du château. Je suis remontée me coucher en refoulant mes larmes le plus possible mais lorsque j'ai vu Monika, paisiblement allongée dans son lit, j'ai craqué et je me suis mise à sangloter. Encore une fois. Enfin bref, ce fut le pire moment de ma journée !

En plus, en cerise sur le gâteau, cette nuit, j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar : j'étais dans le noir et une tête entièrement verte dont je ne me souviens plus les traits me tournait autour en me répétant et répétant encore de sa voix sifflante et sinistre : « Anna…ne fais confiance à personne d'autre qu'à toi-même…Anna…ne fais confiance à personne d'autre qu'à toi-même…Anna… ».

Résultat : ce matin, je ne suis toujours pas levée alors qu'il est maintenant 11h et je suis incroyablement fatiguée et découragée de devoir passer tout mon dimanche après-midi en compagnie de ce bon vieux Rusard !


End file.
